Electronic documents, for example text documents, are now often stored in a remote data repository, sometimes referred to as an Entity Content Management system (ECM) or Document Management System. This type of system has one or more servers acting as storage locations for the document. The documents stored on the system can be accessed by users operating their own computing devices. In order to facilitate collaborative editing of a remotely stored document, security protocols and data integrity protocols are instituted. Security is enhanced by only storing encrypted versions of the documents and controlling access to the decryption keys in a manner that does not involve storing the decryption keys in the clear in the system either.